Forbidden Love
by DiedInYourEyes
Summary: But what would you do? What would you do, if you loved a man but it was forbidden? Would you carry on the love affair? Or would you let go of the best thing that has ever happened to you? ExB AH


I wrote this story for my English class about a year ago. I got an A and I'm really proud of it so I thought I'd share.

Enjoy.

- Lou :D

I knew it was wrong. It was forbidden, frowned upon - but that didn't stop me. It was the temptation, the lust. I was too far gone - I was transfixed. He was like my drug, and I had to have my fix, it was a need, a want.

His name was Edward, Edward Cullen. Beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, beautiful personality, he was a beautiful person all round, a fine young chap, but I didn't think much of him at first. Scabby rags for clothes, appalling manners, but what did I expect?... He was third class.

We started talking, he spilt his drink over me, not the greatest first impression, but I was fascinated with him as soon as I saw him, the way his eyes glistened, how his hair was sort of long, but not too long - perfect. We ended up chatting as he helped me get the beer off my beautiful dress, which had by then leaked through to my corset, so we had no hope getting the stench away that made me smell like a pub on a Saturday night.

Why was he so amazing? The fact he would do anything for anyone. He would rather die than see anyone else get hurt. He was Edward Cullen - a kind, hearted young boy. He had no home, he had no job and being brought up in a rich family, we just didn't seem like a match, but we clicked. he was lovely. He'd give away everything he has then see someone else go without.

Being in first class and being engaged I shouldn't have been speaking and meeting with him; my mother of course found out about it... "You shouldn't be speaking to that revolting man! How embarrassing if someone saw you two together Isabella!" She would screech... but I would never listen. As I said before, I was too far gone.

But what would you do? What would you do, if you loved a man but it was forbidden? Forbidden for stupid reasons for the fact he wasn't rich, he wasn't one of 'us'. I was first class; he was third class, what sort of idiot came up with these absurd rules? He was a gutter rat; apparently it would be embarrassing to let him into our family, he would ruin the reputation of our family name. They didn't care about what I thought; my family never did, and still don't now. As long as my mother's name was thought of as respectful she didn't care who she trampled on.

Would you carry on the love affair? Or would you let go the best thing that has ever happened to you?

Like I stupidly did.

I remember vividly. the sun splashed hot beams down upon my face. I can still smell the sweetly fresh cut grass as I walked through the field, to him. I was nervous. I was sad, but I was excited to see him. It had been too long since I'd felt my fingers through his hair, his lips upon mine, but I knew it would end in tragedy. As I approached him I was trembling, my hands began to get clammy and I stuttered my words as I spoke.

"We-We can't do this any-anymore! It's absurd!" I remember telling him. I was not sure if he had heard me, as it was more of a mumble. But then he began to beg and plead, but I couldn't and wouldn't let this continue. I'd been living a lie all my life -pretending I was happy in my cosy rich home, with my fiance who I was suppose to have loved - I refused to let him add to my lies. I would not and could not.

So I let him go.

Whether I still love him is not a suitable question; after all I'm married now. I have children; a life, a husband who loves me - I may not love him but that's not the point. It may not be the life I wanted to lead but... I will be okay. The decision wasn't easy or fair but I'm a women; our decisions are never easy.

So, I'm still living a lie, which I promised I wouldn't, but I can't turn back now. Once you're married it's till death do you part. Forever and always - for eternity. Maybe my husband isn't the one I wanted to share my life with, but I'm well supported. Our kids will have a good education and our kids are all that matter.

Edward Cullen will always have a part of my heart, because when you love someone, really love someone - it never goes away, whether it's accepted or not.


End file.
